


Escape

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [144]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4154664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just two friends passing time while heading to a new base.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape

“Do you remember that time on Dantooine, when we had the afternoon off and we decided to have some fun with the Blues?” Wes leaned back in his bunk. They were traveling by frigate to their next base and the space was a little small, so everyone was doubled up, if not tripled. Wes and Hobbie had been assigned together, as usual, and he was trying to fill their free time with chatter.

Hobbie glanced up from his datapad briefly, smirking, “I remember getting into trouble for painting their Y-Wings purple and yellow. We had to cancel the dates with those two young mechanics from Coruscant.”

“Yeah, too bad about that part, but it was still fun. I can still remember the look on their Commander’s face when he saw the whole squadron all colorful. I thought that his head might actually explode.”

“And then Wedge couldn’t stop laughing to assign us to punishment duty, so Tycho had to do it for him.” Hobbie set his pad aside, “And Gavin and Corran escaped punishment because we were too nice to tell on them.”

Wes nodded, looking thoughtful. “They really owe use for that. I had hand cramps from peeling all of those tubers.”   He rubbed his chin and closed his eyes.

“Revenge or a favor in return?” Hobbie sat up finally, swinging his legs over the side of the bunk so he could looked at Wes directly.

“Trying to decide which would be more satisfying. Revenge is always good, but you know us. A favor would come in handy someday, maybe sooner than we can plan for really.” He shrugged, and opened his eyes again. “Maybe should go for the favor, but we’d better remind them that they have one in the books for us. Corran’s sense of justice better work for us this time.”

 


End file.
